Genocide Gundam
by SabreHero
Summary: In a post apocolyptic era, the Earth has been deemed unhabitable, humans flee to the moon and it's colonies, and mars, a new race of beings appear, peace with them seems attainable, till humans commit genocide, and they retaliate
1. History

Genocide Gundam

Episode: History

In the year 2500 AD, the world was on the verge of unification. There were two factions controlling varrying parts of the world.

The Democratic Union, which contained countris of North America, Europe and Australia, had pushed towards a new era in space travel. They had sent off a terra forming project to Mars a century earlier, and it's progession was coming to an end.

The Republic of Czar was controlled by all of Asia, Russia, Sout America and Africa. During the Union's Terra Forming progression, they had not sat idle to watch. They had colonized the moon, building cities on it in a habitat-like bubble. On top of that, huge colonies orbited the moon, which only added more to the Republic's control of space trafficing. The Terra Formers from the Union had to stop at the Colonies orbiting the moon, or stop on the Lunar Surface itself, before descending to Earth.

As a result, frictions were high, and Earth was on the verge of war. With the fear of a Nuclear war and then Fallout, the leaders of both factions had come together, to form one nation. The Earth Lunar Alliance. ELA for short. But there were those who did not wish for such a unification. At the convetnion, the Republic's ambassador was assassinated, and all fingers and evidence were pointed at the Union.

Missiles filled the air, raining down upon the earth in chaos, destroying everything. The Earth was almost annhilated, and a planet wide evacuation of those who had survived had to commence. In light of the nuclear war, leaders of both factions came together, and formed the Mars Lunar alliance.

People from Earth fled to the colonies and to Mars, the Terra Forming project having been fully completed, and pushed towards an era of what seemed to be united peace. Space travel to farther reaches of the Galaxy began. In the year 5 AF or after fallout, they found a new Galaxy, which contained life. Life that wasn't human. They breathed oxygen, like us, they had technology very similar to ours. But they were different.

The Humans from MLA looked down on these beings, with their greenish skin. Really they resembled humans to a great deal. They had different hair colors, different eye colors. The two main differences were their ears, pointed, which reminded many of old earth stories about elves, and their green tinted skin, which, from later studies, seemed to come from the color of their sun.

They, of course, were named after those Earth stories. The Elves welcomed the humans with open arms, and the leaders of the MLA tried to do so as well. But secretly, in the shadows, there was another orginization, as there always is. Politics is never a clean and fun game. The pacifist minds of the MLA council were killed off one by one in what seemed to be accidents. There was one man left, and in the absence of his political counterparts, took control.

In one hand, he grasped the MLA with an iron fist, ruling them like a dictator. In the other hand, he mobilized the military, and their large spaceships. Lazer beams rained down on the surface of the Elven homeworld. Cities were destroyed, innocent civilians were killed for no apparent reason then racism. They retaliated. In weapons known as Mobile Suits, the elves rushed off into battle. The agility and fire power of these one man space fighters was amazing, and the MLA war ships were no use against this new threat. In retaliation for the Genocide the Humans had comitted against their homeworld, the elves destroyed the Moon, killing it's one million inhabitants. A nearby colony was also destroyed, when the rubbled of the exploding moon crashed into it, and the vacuume of space claimed another five hundred thousand lives.

Full out war broke out across the known galaxy. Humans angainst Elves, both claiming genocide as their reason to fight. The real evil lurked in the background, amused at the chaos it had caused, and very pleased with the money it was making off of an inter-galactic war.

And as our story opens up, a one man space fighter, known as mobile armor, hurtled towards the barren wastes of Earth, three mobile suits on it's tail. Apparently, it had something very important to the Elves.


	2. Cruel Fate

Genocide Gundam

Episode 2: Cruel Fate

With a loud crash, the mobile armor slammed into the dirt and dust of a lifeless world. The wings cracked and blew off in a plume of smoke, bouncing along the ground. The pilot groaned as he pushed open the cockpit forcefully and fell onto the ground. Shrapnel was flying everywhere and he covered himself with his arms to protect himself. He looked back towards the sky and saw the descending mobile suits. Growling forcefully, he self detonated the mobile armor, killing himself.

His last words would never be heard. "You'll never get these plans, you fucking accidents of nature!"

"Stupid human…" One elf spat as he kicked a hunk of metal. The greenish tint of his skin and long pointed ears were hidden under a pilot suit. Blue eyes looked out from the clear visor as he glanced back to his captain. He heard him reporting to his superior officer.

"Yes sir… Yeah the Human self detonated. No, I don't think he was able to transmit those documents in time…. No sir, we weren't able to recover a copy, yes I know how long those scientists worked on those weapons. Yes sir, we're coming back to base now." Shutting off his com link he looked back to his two team mates. "Elreth, Amras, get back into your Mobile Suits. We have to head back to the Justice. Bhaal wants a full report. He's pretty pissed at the loss of those documents."

Elreth smirked, green eyes alight with humor. "Admiral Bhaal always has a stick up his ass."

"I'd watch your tongue Elreth." His blue eyed counterpart replied.

"You better pay heed to your brother, Elreth. Now stop messing around and get back to your suits, we need to leave."

From a top secret military development center on the wastelands of earth, they watched the three Mobile Suits take off towards the sky, towards space.

"Was Lieutenant Hal able to transmit those blueprints before he had to self-detinate?"

"Yes he was."

"Good, get those to the lab right away, and get me Lieutenant Charles on the comm. He's on Colony L4 with the 181rst Spaceborne division. I need to tell him his father is dead."

Sighing in an exasperated manner, a boy of no more than nineteen walked into his apartment. He was only a teenager, fresh out of college, and yet he had already become one of the most celebrated pilots in the MLA Military forces. Assigned to one of the most celebrated Mobile Armor divisions.

He brushed raven locks of hair away from his face, gazing about his room with emerald eyes. He yawned as he began removing his pilot suit, placing his gun in a drawer within his desk. He was of average stature, with a slender and defined build, but well above average intellectually and physically. He had graduated from the Academy of Science two years ahead of time, with a degree in Computer Science. He had made accomplishments on the battlefield even some of the top admirals couldn't boast of, and yet he felt something was lacking from his life.

He hated war, and what was lacking was peace. On top of that the dictator of the MLA made his laws harsher and harsher, while he continued on with the war. Rumors of a secret organization, which directed the Dictators actions, were behind everything.

But when those rumors were spoken aloud, they were quickly silenced by the Gestapo. The Dictators Secret Military Police that continually harassed the humans on the colonies and Mars.

He looked up quickly as his comm. unit began ringing, and sighed, walking over to it. As soon as he activated it, he snapped to attention, saluting the image that came onscreen.

"Admiral Valin, sir!" He stated, surprised that the Admiral in charge of weapon development would contact him personally.

"At ease Lieutenant." He sighed, looking rather frustrated. "I'm afraid I have some horrible news. Your father… Has perished in battle. We sent him on a top secret Military Intelligence mission. He was to capture the documents on a new development in the Elven weapons division, and bring them home. He was able to transmit those documents to my base before he had to self detonate." He paused, gazing at the young officer, allowing the information to sink in.

"My father… dead?" He couldn't believe it. If there was one person who flied better, fought fiercer than any man, it was his father. "Who? How?" Was all he could ask. His fists were clenched, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and angry snarl on his face.

"His mission struck a great blow to the Federation though. They lost all their research and development to us on this new weapon, and construction on it will be done by the end of the month. I'm assigning you, our top pilot, to one of these weapons. You may choose four counterparts. You will become our elite squadron, carrying out top secret missions. Choose your fellow Pilots carefully Lieutenant. Repeat none of what you have heard to anyone, just bring them here within the week. Admiral Valin out." With that, the screen was disconnected from the other side, leaving behind a young pilot to digest disturbing news. He hated war, he hated killing, but on the other side he had to avenge his beloved father. He had to avenge his beloved mother, one of the 1,500,000 victims of the lunar incident.

H moved over towards the window, which gazed out into space, which allotted him the view of the debris belt the moon and Lunar Colony 1 now existed as. His mother's body contributed to that debris belt.

"Oh come on Sis, tell me!" A blond haired man cried as his sister continued to eat her lunch, a smirk on her face at the information withheld from her brother. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful body, full of curves and sensual attributes. But she had a calculating mind, and a lethal weapon for fists. She was also a Mobile Armor pilot.

"I'm not telling you who I have a crush on!" She told her twin. He also had blond hair and the same deep blue eyes. He was the same height, but he had a more muscular build, obviously. He was also a ladies' man. His little black book increased in vis-comm numbers by the day, and his history was very shady.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He said with a pleading look.

"NO!"

"What's up?" Asked a newcomer, the raven haired boy, known as Lieutenant Charles, and the squad leader in charge of these two deviant twins. His smile was forced, and the two friends, and siblings, could tell. They had known him since they were five, him being two years younger, but he was in the same class through school. They had been the only ones friendly towards the 'smart kid' as the bullies called him.

"Ariel won't tell me who she has a crush on!" Stated the brother, and now the sister, Ariel, was blushing. Her brother caught sight of this and grinned ear to ear. "Oh wait… I think I kno-" But his sentence was cut off as his sister tackled him off the pick nick bench.

"NOT A WORD OF THIS JACEN! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Charles just watched with a clueless expression as the two hotheaded siblings rolled around in the dirt, beating each other with anything they could grab. They were completely oblivious to the onlookers in the park.

Charles sighed heavily and had to ask himself if these two would ever change.

"Any idea what Charlie-boy wanted?" Asked a rather arrogant man. He was tall, bulky, with short brown hair and striking gray eyes. His face was scarred from an injury during a test run with a new type of mobile armor a few years back.

"Don't rightly know." Stated the even, emotionless tone of the girl who was accompanying him. Her black hair was up in a tight, military style bun, her brown eyes showing the emotion she never displayed. Her lips formed a thin, expressionless line on her face, her curvaceous body adorned in a perfectly kept military dress uniform. "And seeing as he hates being called that, and he's your commanding officer, I highly advise you to refrain from using that term." She said in a crisp voice.

"I'll stop if you go out with me." He joked, draping a burly arm over her shoulders. She shot him a very volatile glare.

"That, Zack, will never happen." She declared before walking off, ahead of him towards the table Charlie and two others were sitting at.

"Oh come on Emily!" He called, running after her, his big, burly form bounding down the street, people stepping clear off the side walk to avoid his huge form. It was really comical to watch.

Charles looked up from the battling twins, and grinned as he spotted his other two squad mates. "Great, you're all finally here." He stated, his voice even, and composed, though not emotionless like Emily's. He nudged the two twins with his foot, signaling them to get up.

"What do you want mister IQ." Zack asked, leaning against a tree, a smirk on his face. Emily sighed in frustration.

"I just got new orders from one of my superiors today. The five of us are being reassigned. We leave tomorrow at 0630, be there an hour ahead of time. Say your goodbyes before then. I won't accept tardiness." Charles stated, arms crossed over his chest. He hated war, and he hated the military, but he was a very good leader and ran his squadron well, even if they were a bit… Roguish.

"What is our new mission? We going after some Federation scum?" Jacen asked a grin on his face. His sister sighed.

"You are so tactless. If he was aloud to tell us he would have."

"Your sister is right. Even I don't know all the details, and what I do know, I'm not allowed to tell you. Be at the space port an hour ahead of time. That's when I can brief you on what I know. I'm sure I don't have to warn you all about making sure of your own safety before we go. We are Special Ops, there are many who want us dead. Don't be surprised if you meet a Federation Agent in your travels tonight. I'm sure word of our mission has gotten to them by now." He looked carefully at each of his friends.

"We'll pay those bastards back for what they did to us." He added softly, his voice full of hatred. All of his friends, included Emily, expressed shock at this statement. Charlie never showed a want to go into battle before. Only something serious would change his outlook on war. "Dismissed." They saluted him and he returned it before turning his back to them and heading off towards his apartment, just as the rain started falling.

The colonies had been built as if they were a piece of Earth themselves. Each city in a colony represented a long gone city back home. Colonies were equipped with artificial weather creators, so that it rained, or snowed, just like home. Real plants and animals lived on the colonies, just like the people, air was supplied through both plant and a recycling system, keeping pollution down to zero. If only they had taken care of the planet like they did the colonies.

Charlie sighed as he felt the water drench through his shirt and cause his shoulder length hair to cling to his neck and face. It was looking out to be a very rough month ahead.

A/N Next Episode: It's name is Gundam


End file.
